Not this again
by hobbit4security
Summary: i ain't to good at this so you gotta read it to find out but i think its kinda good


**A story about love**

"TenTen it's time to get up." "I'll be down in a minute." She was slowly getting up to get into her daily tureen:

Taking a cold shower, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair into buns, and choosing what she would wear. "Hunny you're gonna

**Be late for class." :I'm on my way down mom." She ran down the steps of her home to find out that she had fifteen minutes**

**To get to the home of her sensei. She grabbed an energy drink, and bar on her way out the door. "I'll see you this evening**

**Mom. Remember I'm going to be home around nine or ten cause I'm going to go hang out at Hinatas' after class." "Okay dear**

**Just be careful bye."**

**She had to run like a maniac to get to Gai sensei's' home before eleven o clock. "Ah TenTen you're early today. **

**Normally you're the last one to get here." "You mean that neji-kun, and lee-Chan aren't here yet." "No I told your mother **

**That class would start late today because my friend Kakashi needed to stay here last night. Didn't you get the message?" **

**"No my mom said 'I would be late' so I hurried over here as fast a I could." Gai chuckled at that. "Your mother wants you**

**To get better scores on your tests. That is why she wanted you here earlier than you had to be." "Um sensei can you help**

**Me with my studies." she asked. "Of course I can, and will." After several minutes of her being help (actually it was **

**More like an hour) the doorbell rang. "TenTen will you get that for me." "Yea sure; ok." She walked over to the door and**

**Opened it. "I finally made it here before you neji-kun." "..." He stared at her. "So you did." "Aah what youthful luck **

**Neji-Chan you must run an extra hundred laps for loosing the bet" lee stated. "..." Neji stared at lee now. Then it hit **

**Him " I have to do an extra hundred laps!" he yelled. "I thought it was fifty," stated TenTen. "No my blossoming team mate **

**If you remember last month we made this bet and I said a hundred" lee said with a flash of his white teeth. "Ok you all **

**Get in here so we can get you ready for the test at the end of next week." Gai said and everyone groaned, but TenTen **

**Groaned the loudest because she hates to study. She only studied earlier because it was either do it or have to put up **

**With Gais youthful word for an hour. After they studied Gai said for them to 'run a three hundred laps, and then they **

**Could go home'. **

**After TenTen finished her laps she when to her friend Hinatas'. "We thought that you had maybe forgotten us" **

**Hinata spoke softly. "Forget my girlfriends never" TenTen spoke like she had been insulted and she had the face to match.**

**"I'm sorry for saying that come on in. We were waiting on you so we could play truth or dare." spoke the shy girl. "Um ok**

**I pick Sakura to go first." said Hinata. "Ok TenTen truth or dare" sakura asked. "Dare" she replied boldly. " I dare you to**

**play with one of your toys in a kinky way" she stated. So TenTen took out one of her kunai and stuck the handle up her ass.**

**"Ok Hinata truth or dare" asked TenTen. "Truth" she said. "Do you have a crush on anyone in the village and if so who?" asked**

**the seventeen-year-old TenTen. "Well I like Naruto-kun." she stated "What how could you like that annoying piece of trash"**

**yelled sakura. "You know that he wants to be hokage one day but he won't never make it there he's almost as lazy as **

**Shikamaru-kun" Ino spelled. "But Naruto-kun is really-" Hinata tried to say but Ino interrupted saying " but he's nothing you can do better than him." "But I like him" she protested. "So you need someone who's better for you" Sakura said. " That's enough I'll hear no more of this" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hinata are you ok" TenTen asked. " Ino truth or dare" asked Hinata trying to calm down. "Dare" she replied. "I dare you to make out with Sakura" she said. "wha-wha-what I will Not Make out with forehead girl." "Yes you will I dared you" she replied with a smirk. "Ok but I isn't gonna like it." She walked over to Sakura and began to make out with her after a couple of minutes they began to moan. "Um you can stop now" Hinata said watching them. Ino asked Sakura "truth or dare Sakura." "Truth I am not going to be dared just yet" she said. "Was that your first kiss and did you like it." "Um that wasn't my first kiss but it was pretty fun" she said with a giggle. At this time Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked in and joined the game. "What are you doing here." Asked TenTen. "Hinata invited us" replied Temari. "ok Temari truth or dare." "I choose truth" she said. " ok is it true that you have never been kissed." "Well um no" she replied sadly. "Gaara truth or dare." "Dare" he said not even looking up. "I dare you to spank Naruto-Chan while your wearing a panda suit with a paddle. That is when he gets here." Dared Temari. "OK." "Kankuro truth or dare." "dare I guess." "I dare you to lick the toilet what I refuse." "Do it or leave" said Hinata dais with an evil glare. Just then Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke walked in. "What are you doing here Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked. "Gaara invited us he said it was 'ok'". Hinata gave Gaara an evil glare one of those that says You-gonna-wish-you-was-dead-look. "You said what!" "I said that it would be ok if they came over!" he yelled at her. Just then they heard someone say "so troublesome." Everyone turned to see. "Shikamaru-kun" Ino yelled hugging him. "Women are so troublesome" he said. "What" she yelled slapping him on the cheek. He was hurt anyone could see that but Ino looked pissed. Until she looked at him. She saw a tear form in the corner of his eyes. "Oh Shikamaru-kun I'm so sorry" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Ah the youthful power of love." Everyone looked to see rock lee looking through Hinatas' window. She through a shoe at him. witch hit him in the middle of the forehead. He fell back out the window, and everyone laughed **


End file.
